Erhu
by Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin
Summary: "One Piece: Parallel Works" AU. What if Aki found Heathcliffe and took him in instead of Yuki-Rin and Molly? Would things change or stay the same? Heathcliffe x Aki.
1. Aki

**Author's Note: **Before we begin, I would like to thank all of the people I PMed to help me come up with a title for this fanfic, even if some of them didn't really have ideas. But, I would also like to extend a special thanks to **MeanderCat, **who came up with this fanfic's title AND the meaning behind the fanfic's title, which goes something like this:

"**Hmmmmmm what about "Erhu?" It's that Chinese two-stringed instrument, so the Chinese part of it is like Aki and the music part of it is Heathcliffe?"**

Enjoy, my **One Piece: Parallel Works **fans!

**Disclaimer: One Piece is the property of Eichiiro Oda. Support the official release by reading the manga and watching the anime.**

* * *

**Heathcliffe's P.O.V.**

My electric guitar and the tattered clothes on my back are the only things I have left. The crappy tenement apartments I lived in for about a year have burned down while I was out performing for money. Even though I lived and my few poessions didn't burn, I have no luck left.

Living alone in poor conditions has left me looking pretty rough. My hair is a filthy, lice-infested mess, my clothes - a plain, gray shirt, black jeans, and sneakers - are in tatters and unraveling, and I'm beginning to look a bit underweight. I have been getting food, but it's usually not enough and sometimes stale. Plus, I'm still recovering from some sort of food poisoning that almost killed me a month ago.

With a sigh, I sit down on the sidewalk and I hug my knees to my chest. Why did my Tenryuubito parents kick me out of my house? Where are my brothers? Why haven't they been looking for me?

"Hey, there. What's wrong?"

I look up and see a very pretty girl around my age - She's got black hair tied into a ponytail and blue eyes, and she wears a green, Chinese-styled top with black pants and black shoes.

"Everything. My parents kicked me out of my own house because I didn't want to become a World Noble, I've been stuck on this island for about a year living in filth and misery, and I'm lonely. Why me?" I explain before I dissolve into sobbing. The girl wordlessly bends down to my level and dries my tears.

"Shh... Shh... Don't cry," The girl says soothingly. She attempts to stroke back my hair to comfort me, but she pulls her hand back. "Ew! Your hair is all slimy and dirty and gross!"

I sigh.

"I haven't had a good shower or bath in a while. I would go to a bathhouse, but I usually didn't have enough money to enter," I explain sadly. The girl ponders over something for a brief second.

"Why don't you come with me? At least I'll be able to give you a hot shower, a good meal, a warm bed, and some new clothing for you," The girl suggested.

"Uhh... For how long?" I ask. The girl smiles.

"As long as you need. My mother is kinda wealthy, so you'll be fine," The girl explains. "My name is Aki Chung-Feng. What's your name?"

"Heathcliffe," I answer hesitantly. "My name is Heathcliffe Sarutobi."

* * *

**Regular P.O.V.**

Aki smiled.

"I like that name. It really suits you," Aki complimented. Heathcliffe smiled.

"Thank you, Aki," Heathcliffe said as he got up and grabbed his guitar, which was in it's case. "So, where are we going?"

Aki giggled.

"Well, looks like you need a bath, mister. I'll take you to the bathhouse, then we can get something to eat, and then... Hmm... Do you have any other clothes?" Aki asked Heathcliffe.

"No. When my parents kicked me out of my house, they only gave me another set of clothes besides the ones on my back. Plus, those clothes just burned in a fire," Heathcliffe sadly explained. Aki frowned.

"Hmm... Looks like we're going shopping. And, I can TRY to make you some clothes. My mother taught me how to sew," Aki explained.

"I see... Where is your mother?" Heathcliffe asked. Aki's expression darkened. "I'm sorry. Did I do anything wrong?"

Aki sighed.

"My mother's really sick. She has to stay on a hospital on this island. I was going back to my hotel from the hospital when I ran into you," Aki explained.

"Ouch... I hope your mom gets better," Heathcliffe said. Aki smiled.

"Thank you, Heathcliffe," Aki thanked her new friend.

* * *

When they got to the bathhouse, Heathcliffe found out something shocking.

"It's a mixed-bathing bathhouse?" Heathcliffe cried.

"You... Aren't comfortable around women bathers?" Aki asked Heathcliffe.

"No, it's not that. It's just... I'm a bit underweight because of all the hell I went though," Heathcliffe explained. Aki smiled.

"It's okay. This is a bathhouse where you have to wear a towel or a bathing suit for hygeine reasons. You'll be fine," Aki re-assured Heathcliffe.

"I don't have swim trunks," Heathcliffe said. Aki just giggled.

"Oh, Heathcliffe, you worry wart. I think I have a spare towel you can use," Aki said as she began looking through her bag for a towel. A few seconds later, she pulled a towel out. "Here you go."

Aki handed the towel to Heathcliffe.

"Thanks, Aki," Heathcliffe said with a smile. "Now... Know where I can put my guitar?"

Aki laughed.

"They have lockers here, silly!" Aki laughed as she playfully slapped Heathcliffe. "I'll go get us some locker keys while you... Uhh... Get changed."

After putting their things away and changing into their swimsuit or towel, Aki ad Heathcliffe were walking to the bathing area, which only had a large bathtub.

"Don't I have to shower or something before I get in the tub?" Heathcliffe asked Aki.

"Acutally, this bathhouse is a bit diferent - Here, you bathe WHILE you're in the tub. Good thing I chose this place, because I need to take a bath, too," Aki explained as she stepped into the tub and sat down.

"How's the water?" Heathcliffe asked Aki.

"Pretty nice," Aki replied. "Don't be shy. Come on in."

With a shurg, Heathcliffe stepped into the bath and immediately sat down next to Aki. As soon as he sat down, Heathcliffe broke into a grin.

"This is amazing! I never thought I would ever sit in a nice, warm bath again!" Heathcliffe commented.

"Really? Didn't you have a bathtub wherever you lived?" Aki asked Heathcliffe.

"I did, but the tenement apartments I lived only turned their water on once or twice a month," Heathcliffe explained with a sad sigh. "But, at least I can do this again."

Heathcliffe pinched his nose and dove under the water. When he re-surfaced, Heathcliffe was floating on his back. Aki then pulled Heathcliffe back up into a sitting position.

"Hold still! I need to wash your filthy hair," Aki ordered as she grabbed a bottle of shampoo and dumped the contents all over Heathcliffe's head. With a sigh, Aki got to work on washing the hot mess known as Heathcliffe's hair. "Ew! Your hair is even more gross than I thought! When was the last time you washed your hair?"

"Well, I think it's been about a year. Whenever I took a shower, I only had a very thin bar of soap, the water was always cold, and the water pressure was too low," Heathcliffe explained. Aki glared at Heathcliffe.

"You could've gone to a bathhouse!" Aki pointed out.

"I was broke, okay?" Heahcliffe pointed out. "But, anyway, how's the hair?"

Aki sighed.

"It's still a mess, but it's getting cleaner," Aki explained. Heathcliffe then turned around and pushed Aki underwater. Aki resurfaced a few moments later.

"What was that for? I thought we were friends!" Aki cried. Heathcliffe grabbed the bottle of shampoo and dumped the contents on Aki's head.

"You called my hair a mess, so I'm getting revenge!" Heathcliffe jokingly stated as he began washing Aki's hair. While holding back laughter, Aki pouted.

"Oh, Heathcliffe," Aki stated as she shook her head.

"Hold still! I need to wash your filthy hair!" Heathcliffe said mockingly. Both of them laughed.

* * *

An hour later, Aki and Heathcliffe were finished with their bath, and they stopped at an all-you-can eat buffet for dinner. Aki watched in amusement as Heathcliffe piled tons of food onto his plate and scarfed it down.

"You're eating all that?" Aki cried. Heathcliffe nodded.

"Well, I need a good meal. I'm a growing boy, you know," Heathcliffe stated, his mouth filled with the foods he didn't eat for over a year. Aki reached over and closed Heathcliffe's mouth.

"Chew with your mouth closed. Also, don't talk with your mouth full," Aki stated. Heathcliffe swallowed his food.

"Geez. Miss Manners much?" Heathcliffe asked Aki.

"Well... Let's just say I was brought up to be a proper lady, since my dad's rich," Aki explained.

"Your dad? How come you haven't talked about him?" Heathcliffe asked Aki, who sigheed.

"In reality... I'm his illegitamite child he had with my mother. He lives on the Grand Line, so I never see him," Aki explained sadly. Heathcliffe sighed.

"Sounds just like my dad - Abandons their kid because they're seen as a burden on them," Heathcliffe explained sadly. The two ate in silence for a few minutes.

"So... What's your favorite food?" Aki asked in hopes to lighen the mood.

"Huh?" Heathcliffe said. "I just went through a year of near-starvation. Ask me another question!"

Aki shook her head.

"Well, then... What foods did you like before you... Almost starved?" Aki retorted. Heathcliffe thought this over.

"Come to think of it, I liked a lot of foods, mainly snack foods. There's so many foods I miss eating, like Chinese takeout, pizza, candy, potato chips, donuts and ice cream," Heathcliffe explained. Aki put a hand on Heathcliffe's shoulder.

"How about we get some ice cream after dinner? My treat," Aki suggested. Heathcliffe smiled.

"I'd love that!" Heathcliffe answered. "What's your favorite ice cream flavor?"

"Hmm... That's a tough one. You got me, Heathcliffe. But, I would have to say... Vanilla. What's your favorite ice cream flavor?" Aki asked Heathcliffe.

"Well... You also got me. I like all flavors of ice cream," Heathcliffe explained. Aki facepalmed.

"You're getting mint chocolate chip," Aki stated.

* * *

**Ending Note: Review if you want to see more HeathAki fluff! (The romance comes later. ;D)**


	2. Brothers

**Author's Note: **Here's a new chapter about our favorite **One Piece: Parallel Works **couple that ISN'T Yuki-Rin and Kazuma. XD

**Disclaimer: Eichiiro Oda-sensei owns One Piece.**

* * *

A few minutes later, Aki and Heathcliffe sat on a park bench, enjoying their ice cream.

"Aki, thank you very much for giving me a bath, food, clothing, and somewhere to live," Heathcliffe explained.

"You're welcome. That's what friends do, right?" Aki asked Heathcliffe.

"Yep. I'm very glad to have a friend now. Growing up, I only had Holden and Soren to hang out with," Heathcliffe explained sadly.

"Who are Holden and Soren?" Aki asked Heathcliffe.

"My brothers. Soren is nineteen, and he's got blonde hair and blue eyes. He plays the drums. Holden is seventeen, like me, and people say that we're twins. But, his hair is darker and has some blue in it. He plays bass guitar. Together, we were some sort of a band, and our dream was to become a famous band. I'm still holding on to that dream," Heathcliffe explained.

"Did you have any friends?" Aki asked Heathcliffe.

"No. The kids of Nobles shunned us because we didn't want to live the Tenryuubito lifestyle and the commoner kids shunned us for being sons of Nobles," Heathcliffe explained.

"That's sad," Aki commented.

"I know. Reminds me of my first day of school with Holden. We were playing with the toy instruments while the other kids were playing with toy swords and guns. Another son of a Noble got into a fight with Holden, and Holden got in trouble even though the other kid started it," Heathcliffe explained. Aki gasped.

"That's terrible! I can't imagine a cute, little child doing that!" Aki cried. Heathcliffe put a hand on Aki's shoulder.

"It's okay now. The kid probably died in some pirate raid years ago," Heathcliffe explained. But, Aki was drawn to a loose thread hanging off Heathcliffe's sleeve.

"Don't forget, I'm taking you shopping," Aki reminded Heathcliffe. "Also, I hope you don't mind if I buy some clothes for myself."

"Not at all, but... The place where I usually got my clothes is a bit... Different," Heathcliffe explained. A few minutes later, the two arrived in a gothic/emo-styled clothing shop that was mainly painted in black and red.

"Heathcliffe, what is this place?" Aki asked nervously as she clung to Heathcliffe.

"A clothing shop," Heathcliffe said in a deadpan tone. About an hour of shopping later, Aki and Heathcliffe arrived at the hotel Aki was staying at.

"Why are all your clothes band T-shirts, skinny jeans in black, purple, gray, red, blue, tartan, or green, skinny ties in red, purple, gray, or black, studded belts, fishnet gloves, arm warmers, fingerless gloves, striped sweaters, blazers, collared shirts that are white, gray, or black, chokers with spikes on them, studded wristbands, jackets with unecessary zippers or belts, pants with many chains hanging off of them, flannel shirts, high-top sneakers, and combat boots?" Aki asked Heathcliffe, who was already changing into black sweatpants.

"It's freedom of expression, okay? You're just jealous that you didn't get anything," Heathcliffe explained as he sat down on his bed.

"I didn't find anything I liked," Aki stated. Heathcliffe yawned.

"Well, I'm tired. I'm so glad I get to sleep in a comfortable bed again," Heathcliffe said as Aki began to tuck him in. "I had so much fun today. This was the first time I felt happy in ages."

"I'm glad you had fun, Heathcliffe. Sleep tight," Aki said before she hugged Heathcliffe, who closed his eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

Aki awoke in the middle of the night to what sounded like... Crying?

"Heathcliffe?" Aki asked as she looked at the time, which was 4:22. She turned on her bedside light, and she saw Heathcliffe sitting at the table. His head was down and he was crying. Aki walked over to Heathcliffe. "Heathcliffe, what's wrong? I thought you were happy."

Heathcliffe looked up.

"I really miss my brothers. I never even got to say good-bye to them, and I have no fucking clue whether or not their dead or alive," Heathcliffe explained as tears fell from his eyes. Aki put her arm around Heathcliffe.

"Do you want some hot chocolate?" Aki asked Heathcliffe, who sadly shook his head. "Want to play some cards?"

"No," Heathcliffe answered. Aki sighed.

"Here, come with me," Aki said as she led Heathcliffe into her bed. "You can cuddle with me tonight."

Heathcliffe smiled.

"Thank you, Aki," Heathcliffe said before lying down. Aki stroked back Heathcliffe's hair, which was softer, thicker, and cleaner than hours ago.

"I love your hair. I guess it isn't gross after all," Aki said tenderly. Heathcliffe grabbed a strand of Aki's hair and sniffed it.

"I love your hair, too. It's so silky," Heathcliffe said. "It smells so nice, too."

Aki smiled.

"Thank you, Heathcliffe," Aki whispered. Heathcliffe layed his head on Aki's lap. "Just try to fall asleep. I'm right here if you feel sad."

Within a few minutes, Heathcliffe was fast asleep in the arms of the person who would eventually become his lover.

* * *

**Ending Note: **Yes, Heathcliffe gets his clothes at the One Piece equivalent of Hot Topic. XD

**Review if you want to see more fluff!**


	3. Home

**Author's Note: **There's so much fluff in this chapter, that we should make Heathcliffe and Aki plushies.

**Disclaimer: Nope. I still don't own One Piece.**

* * *

**Aki's P.O.V.**

The next morning, I'm in the bathroom brushing my hair, when Heathcliffe pokes his head in.

"Aki, wanna see my new clothes?" Heathcliffe asks me.

"Uhh... Okay," I say. Heathcliffe then steps into the room. He is now wearing a gray T-shirt for some band I don't know under a black, collared shirt, black skinny jeans, black-and-white sneakers, and a spiked choker.

"You... You look great," I stammer. In reality, Heathcliffe does look great. But, I can't say that he actually looks... Cute.

Before I know it, Heathcliffe grabs my hands.

"Anything wrong?" Heathcliffe asks me. I shake my head as my trembling hands reach for a hair tie.

"No, nothing's wrong," I say as I pull my hair back.

"You know, you should keep your hair down more often. It's really beautiful," Heathcliffe says to me. I begin blushing like crazy.

"Uhh... Thank you," I say. "My hair really is beautiful. But, I like to wear it this way since it really suits me."

"Well, wear it however you like. Your hair looks beautiful no matter what," Heathcliffe explains. I smile as I walk up to Heathcliffe and run my fingers through his hair.

"Well, your hair is beautiful, too," I say in some type of mock arguement. Hard to believe I didn't even want to touch his hair last night.

* * *

The boat ride back home was rough on Heathcliffe. The poor thing got seasick and kept throwing up.

"Are we home yet?" Heathcliffe weakly asks me as he walk up the road to my house.

"Almost. That's my house over there," I explain as I point to a fairly large house overlooking the coast.

"YOU live there?" Heathcliffe exclaims. I nod.

"Welcome home," I say as we approach the house. I unlock the door, and Heathcliffe immediately walks in. "May I show you to your room?"

"Please..." Heathcliffe says before he passes out.

* * *

**Heathcliffe's P.O.V.**

When I awake, I'm lying down on a bed, and a young, black-haired, glasses-wearing doctor around my age is looking over me.

"He's awake. Make sure Heathcliffe rests up for a day or so, and contact me if he gets any worse," The doctor explains to Aki.

"Thank you, Teinosuke," Aki thanks before the doctor leaves.

"What happened?" I ask Aki.

"You got pretty sick on the boat. But, the doctor said you're going to be fine within a day," Aki explains.

"Oh. You know him?" I ask Aki.

"He's my friend, Teinosuke Fujimori. He and his father are doctors. Recently, I've been encouraged to marry him when we get older," Aki explains.

"Marriage?" I ask. Aki sadly sighs.

"My father AND my aunt are arranging my marriage. My mother and I don't like it one bit," Aki explains.

"That sucks," I say. Aki doesn't say a word as she strokes my hair back. "Do you... Want to marry Teinosuke?"

Aki sighs.

"Maybe... He seems to really like me," Aki explains. I sigh in return.

"Do you... Like me?" I ask Aki, who smiles.

"Of course I do, Sarutobi-kun. You're my friend," Aki explains.

"Sarutobi-kun? My name's Heathcliffe," I say.

"I know, but it's my own little nickname for you. I already feel so close to you," Aki explains. I smile.

"You know what? I kinda like it. Looks like you'll be using it more often," I say. Aki grins.

"Thank you, Sarutobi-kun!" Aki exclaims as she pulls up a chair next to my bed. "Is there anything you need?"

"Hmm... How about you keep me company?" I suggest. Aki grins.

"I like the sound of that," Aki says. She spends the day keeping me company, giving me my medicine, giving me things to eat and drink, telling me stories, and making sure I don't cry for my brothers.

It feels like a real home.

* * *

**Ending Note: Review if you want to see Heathcliffe and Aki confess their love for each other (which WILL happen in the fic).**


End file.
